


Forever Yours

by Icarusdg, LittleDancer8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another website, Getting Together, Love Letters, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8
Summary: Since his big GPF flop, Yuuri has been receiving letters from a secret admirer. Well, maybe not just one secret admirer.





	Forever Yours

_Yuuri,_

_I was in awe of your skating from the first time I saw it. When you are on the ice, it is like watching magic; every move you make creates a spell, all that see fall under. Beautiful is too simple, too plain, a word to describe you. Stunning and gorgeous are for lesser people. Ethereal is slightly better. I want nothing more than your happiness; to cherish you and show you how special you really are. Please, don’t give up your dream. Don’t let anyone tell you, you aren’t talented. Your step sequences are impossibly beautiful. You put so much emotion into every program, no one could ever compare to you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

***

The letter showed up unexpectedly at his rink in Detroit. Yuuri couldn’t believe that someone would write that after the disaster that was the Sochi GPF. He half thought it was Celestino trying to cheer him up, but it was a little too much for that to be the case. Yuuri brushed it off and went back to failing horribly in life.

***

_My Love,_

_Everything about you is sexy. Your thighs are a gift from God. Being in their presence makes me feel as if I’ve died and gone to heaven._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

***

This had to be a prank by Takeshi. Probably because of the Eros thing. _But how did he leave it on my bed? I could have sworn he was at the rink all day…_

***

_My One and Only,_

_I want to write poetry about your butt. People would wage war for the hope of being allowed to worship it. Your butt is but one aspect of your divinity._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

***

Takeshi was taking this too far.

“I regret telling you about the story for Eros.” The second he walked through the doors and spotted Takeshi at the counter, Yuuri had marched right up to Takeshi with the two heart shaped notes in hand.

“Still can’t grasp your Eros, Yuuri?”

“Yes and your notes are not helping.”

“Huh? What notes?” Takeshi genuinely looked confused. _What if they’re real?_

In a last ditch effort to believe they were indeed fake, Yuuri responded. “The secret admirer notes you left me?” He was becoming less sure by the second as Takeshi looked even more confused. When Yuko popped out of the office Yuuri was certain Takeshi didn’t write the notes.

“Yuuri has a secret admirer?!?!”

“NO!” Yuuri turned bright red at Yuko waving her hands in front of him in a ‘gimme gimme’ gesture much like an over excited child. Much like _her_ every excited children would if he didn’t get her to quiet down soon. He had no choice but to give them up.

Yuko quickly read over the notes before looking up at Yuuri with heart eyes. “OMG Yuuri! Maybe it’s Victor!”

Yuuri regretted all his choices and wanted to hide under a rock. “He would never! He doesn’t even like me like that! He’s just my coach!”

“No, Yuko might be right; I mean he did come all the way here for you.” The smug smile on Takeshi’s face was the last straw.

“No, nope. No way. I have practice, not thinking about it, bye.” Yuuri swiped the notes out of Yuko’s hands and ran for the locker room.

***

_Dearest Yuuri,_

_You are my sun, my moon, my everything. You bring new life into my soul._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

***

Yuuri was getting used to the notes by the time Cup of China was in sight. They showed up every few days in his room, in his bed, or even in his locker at the rink. He finally had to admit that Victor _might_ be the one writing them. _But why?_ The answer to his question came during the Cup of China.

***

_Yuuri,_

_I couldn’t be more excited to see you skate in the GP series again. You have returned even better than before and I admit, watching you now gets my heart racing even faster than before. Your short program has me wanting to do things to you that are far from gentlemanly and I can’t help but think of how you would look, splayed out beneath me. I would worship every inch of your body as you beg for more. I am ashamed to admit how much I think about it, how I’ve sullied your image. I would worship the ground you walk on for the chance at your forgiveness._

_Your free skate takes my breath away with how much emotion you put into it. I can’t even imagine what is going through your head when you step on the ice but I would do anything to be given even the hope of ever finding out. You make me want so much. I wish for a lifetime together with you, to be privy of your innermost thoughts and to be the support you need. More than ever, I want to be the one who holds you high for everyone to see just how special you are. I want to be the one who holds your hand as you see it for yourself._

_Forever and Truly Yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

***

This time the note had been slipped into his assigned locker at the Cup of China. After the kiss with Victor, it all made sense. Until this letter, he had forgotten about the one in Detroit. Now, it seems, Victor has been telling him since that disastrous GPF. Victor was his secret admirer.

***

_My Love,_

_You are my life and love, my reason for being. Waking in the same bed as you is like heaven._

_Love,_

_Your Not So Secret Admirer_

***

When Yuuri brought up his ‘secret admirer,’ Victor easily admitted without further explanation. Yuuri kept all his notes and letters stashed in a box in his closet and Victor loved to leave more for him.

***

_Dearest Yuuri,_

_I love you even when you have morning breath and you hog all the blankets._

_Love,_

_Victor_

***

The notes never get old. Eventually Yuuri bought their rings, traded them with Victor on the church steps, and had the unexpected ‘engagement’ announcement in front of all the skaters they were friendly with at a dinner in Barcelona. With all that happened from that point on in Barcelona, Yuuri never noticed one of his oldest friends, since Detroit, avoiding him.

Not long after meeting Phichit in Detroit, Leo became one of their close friends along with Guang-Hong. With Leo came a friendship with Otabek. It wasn’t often they could meet up, but when they did, friendship with Otabek was comfortable. While Phichit and Leo were very excitable and Guang-Hong was shy but still just as excitable, Otabek was calm and easy to talk to. He was also someone who he could share a comfortable silence with.

On the occasions that Phichit would drag the whole gang out to a club, Yuuri felt safest dancing with Otabek, knowing he would ward off all unwanted advances. Other than Phichit, Otabek was the friend he missed most. So of course, Yuuri felt terrible when he finally sought out Otabek only to find out he had left Barcelona early.

***

_Yuuri,_

_I’m happy for you and Victor. As much as you mean to me, I will always want you to be happy even if I’m not the one to be that for you. Despite this, I just can’t see you right now. I will always love you. Nothing could change that._

_Please know that as much as it hurts me now, I will always and forever be your friend. I wish only the best for you._

_Forever Your Friend,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

***

The last letter was waiting with his mail when they returned to Hasetsu. The post stamp was from Barcelona.

Yuuri never showed Victor the letters he thought Victor wrote. _It wasn’t Victor_. He still didn’t know who wrote the letters but, whoever it was, he hoped they found their own happiness.


End file.
